ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tales of the Paintders/Tropes
The Tales of The Paintders has several tropes in this page. Tropes *'Girl-Show Ghetto:' This show is aimed for female audiences (despite male audiences liking the show too) and their toys from Hasbro is mainly geared for female people. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' Although being a girl series, there are vastly some disgusting and some adult humor moments. **For example, in The Sleepover, Abigail's neighbor calls Abigail a "b-word". That costed the neighbor to get a "knuckle sandwich" by Abigail's grandma. Later, Too-Tall likes to her grandma that the same neighbor called her a "b-word". ***In the same episode, The Snout said "WHOO! SO CLOSE THAT I HAD TO TAKE A S-" before Too-Tall covers his mouth and tells him it's a kids show. It is then revealed that he was just about to say he had to take a small peek to see what's happening with Abigail and her neighbor. Though, it did sound like he was about to say "Shit." ***Also in the same episode, The Snout has farted so tough that it caused the garbage can to smash Abigail's house windows. **Another example is that we can still see vomit in some episodes. *'Gross-Up Close-Up:' The faces characters can make. Because of that, some fans call it the girly version of SpongeBob SquarePants and/or The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. *'Friendly Rivalry:' Despite Abigail and Shoney make up and now friends, they can still compete and bicker at each other sometimes. *'Bitch in Sheep's Clothing:' Delilah Paint-inda. At first, she presented herself as kind-hearted and confident, but later, she was actually revealed to be selfish and a murderer, as she killed her about-to-be-singer boyfriend for her songs secretly. *'Answers to the Name of God:' The characters sometimes use the words "god" in their dialogue. *'What Could Have Been: '''This series was originally going to premiere WAY back in 2001 with a different title ''The Tales of Ashton Paintders, and was to be a Cartoon Cartoon, being produced by What a Cartoon! Productions and air on Cartoon Network, but after several delays, rights were given to Warner Bros. Animation in 2017 and reworked it as The Tales of The Paintders we know and love today. **Ashton Paintders looked completely different to the ones we know today. Yes, she is still in the style of Collin Brady's, but her outfit and hair color are different. And believe it or not, Shoney was originally going to be a comedic buck-toothed Face Paint puppy dog called Diesel. **Also, Ashton was originally not going to have any sisters or brothers. ***Amazingly, Ashton, Cailin and Abigail were the only characters of the scrapped early concept to be able to make it to The Tales of The Paintders. *'Breaking the Fourth Wall:' This series even does that too. **In The Sleepover, The Snout was about to say a bad word, causing Too-Tall to cover his mouth and break the fourth wall saying "This is a kids show for god's sakes!". *(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) *(reserved for Coolot) Tear-Jerker This series is known to bring people in tears in some episodes while being comedic. *In the eighteenth episode, Abigail thought she had lost Shoney in the sewers... after she realized she was a bitch to Shoney. This becomes heartwarming when Shoney apparently appears unharmed and forgives Abigail, thus becoming good friends in the process. *The Paintders' tragic past on how they lost their parents. The Paintders' parents were having a unforgettable date. Then, a Minotaur (which is rumored to be either of The Minotaur Gang's father) crashes them on purpose. Then, if that didn't kill them, they are then impaled in the heart offscreen, killing them. *''No Lagan Matter'' is one of the, if not, the saddest episodes of The Tales of The Paintders. Of course it did end on a happy note, but it was still a sad episode to some fans. *(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) Funny *Shoney himself is usually the comic relief of this show. *Damien mispronouncing Rhenodix's name can be funny to some fans. *''The Fortune'' has Abigail having a funny expression that "death" she was given wasn't death at all, but a lot of cuteness by having a lot of dogs licking her. Heartwarming *In the eighteenth episode, where Abigail and Shoney finally became good friends, not only it's seen as tear-jerking, but it can be seen as heartwarming as well. Nightmare Fuel *The monster versions of Hannah, Lagan and Shoney in A Food Nightmare can scare some viewers. **To make it more scarier, there is actually a scene where we see Ashton's dead body in the dream. However, it was brief. *Some of the weird and gross moments. *In The Roachouse, while Shoney and the Roachouse are having battle, the Roachouse puts his hand inside Shoney's throat and tears out his heart (not graphically though, since it's a kids show), causing Shoney to suffocate and was about to DIE, only for the Roachouse to throw it back in, saving his life while continuing to have a battle. Even though the scene is brief, it was said to be so scarring, that fans of TTOTP say that that moment is one of, if not, the darkest scene that ever appeared on TTOTP. *Some scenes in The Fortune, where Abigail starts thinking about herself getting into extremely dangerous situations after 3 days. *(reserved for SpyroandLPSFan) Category:Tropes Category:The Tales of The Paintders